wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
George Hanekin
George Hanekin is Lord-Commander of the Scarlet Templars and a devout and loyal soldier of the light known for his savage and bloodthirsty nature in combat. Physical appearance George is quite a sight to behold, standing at an impressive eight foot three inches and weighing more than five-hundred pounds makes him bear a rather intimidating appearance. This paired with braided hair, heavy black titansteel armour and a massive greataxe causes him to look similar to a Vrykul and often is mistaken for one, much to his delight. His skin tone is tan coloured and carries many scars, cuts and burns from battles prior which he usually displays as a symbol of his prowess and valor in combat. Usually donning a tattered and bloodstained scarlet tabard upon his torso or wrapped around his bicep, it's clear he's a crusader and if that didn't convince you - draped around his shoulder and down his back is an old scarlet onslaught banner proudly displaying his allegiance to Mograine and the cause. Personality and traits His rugged, war-torn appearance goes hand-in-hand with his personality. George is a tough, intimidating and merciless man on the outside typical for someone of his upbringing, usually a little too rough with folks though he doesn't intentionally do this. With friends he is fun, jolly and friendly though when someone agitates him he turns into a monster, preferring to end those whom would challenge him or disrespect him. His tough and savage personality is paired with a fanatic loyalty to his Highlord seeing him as a God, the voice of the Light and the one to reclaim his most precious Lordaeron. This sort of fanaticism means he will gladly die for the order he deems his -only- family.. Though on the outside he seems like a bloodthirsty and murderous man, this is not entirely the case. Around those he loves and cares for he is extremely loving and friendly, making those with him feel warm and wanted despite his appearance. Though yes, that makes him overprotective of these people usually resorting to outright violence if someone he cares for is under threat. History Born just before the second war, George lived a happy life for the beginning of his childhood, that was until the scourge came to his homeland forcing his family to take up arms. His father - a skilled cleric - joined the ranks of the newly formed Scarlet Crusade bringing his entire family into the order as well. By his teen years, George could wield most weapons with immense skill and was even beginning to show magical capabilities with the Holy Light due to the vigorous training exercises he was forced to endure at the hands of his father and uncle who by now were higher ranked members within the order. One by one his family fell due to paranoia about the undead eventually claiming the lives of all his family excluding George, his uncle and his older brother Shallin. Between then and now, George fought in the Scarlet Enclave, suffered the loss of his only brother Shallin off of the coast of New Hearthglen and watched as the order he dedicated his whole life to crumble before his very eyes. With a broken heart he crawled down to the southern kingdoms praying for forgiveness, that was when he met the Scarlet Templars - his salvation. They gave him purpose once again and a just cause to fight for and for this he was extremely thankful, from then on he's served them with undying loyalty and has gotten his life back on track, even meeting the woman of his dreams Elreillis Nightstalker whom is currently his wife. = Quotes :"For the Highlord! For the Light!" :"To die for the Light is the highest honour.." Trivia *100% pure muscle. Urrah! Notes and reference Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Human Category:Warrior